What You Don't Know
by TheUltimateWRFan
Summary: Leah Carter came to Waterloo Road for a fresh start, where none of her memories can interfere. Will she find it at Waterloo Road? When Leah finds out she cant run from her past, because it is not only her past; but her present and future as well, will she learn to forgive her mother? To forgive herself for her own mistakes? Will her mother forgive herself? And learn to love again?


**Authors Note:** **Hey! TheUltimateWRFan here! This is my new WR Fanfic on a new account; I hope you enjoy, please read and review.**

 **For SerenBex my favourite WR Author.**

Leah glanced quickly in her mirror, and put on her sunglasses before stepping out of the taxi. She looked at the Silver chained watch that was strapped loosely to her wrist, a guilt gift, from her absentee mother. '9:20' the watch read. 'Well that was great, absolutely perfect; she was late on her first day,' Thought Leah, covering the watch back up with her blazer. 'This is a fresh start, stop thinking about her,' Leah told herself. She let out a sigh at the thought of her mother. She rarely saw her, perhaps one or two times a year; her birthday, and Christmas. Although even then it had been short, awkward meetings between the two.

Leah walked briskly through the silent front car park of her new school; Waterloo Road. She had come all the way from Essex for this; a junkyard. 'No, a new start,' she said amending her previous statement. She entered the school from the front glancing up and down the corridor; there was no one in sight. 'Brilliant, just brilliant, this day was going so well,' she thought to herself.

Leah heard the sound of a door opening, to be followed by a woman's voice.

"Excuse me can I help you?" asked a woman's voice. Leah spun around to see a young woman, who was beaming down at her, as she headed towards her.

"Actually yes, you can, I think so anyway," replied Leah not returning the smile choosing to instead slightly raise her eyebrows. "I'm looking for the headmaster, I'm Leah Carter" she continued.

"Yes of course, if you'll follow me, I'm Sonya, the receptionist," replied Sonya leading her back through the now open door that she had presumably come from, while choosing to ignore the young girl's attitude. Leah followed her into the office, stalking passed her, and standing somewhat patiently in front of Sonya's desk.

Sonya in turn stalked passed her and knocked politely, too politely in Leah's opinion.

"Come in," called a man's voice.

"Mr Byrne, Leah Carter," introduced Sonya, indicating for Leah to go in. Leah sent Sonya a somewhat displeased look before thanking her in turn and taking a seat in front of Mr Byrne.

"Miss Carter, you're late," replied Michael.

"Yes unfortunately I got lost, and had to call a taxi," replied Leah still not looking up.

"Right well, we'll have those glasses off, and when I'm speaking to you, you will look at me," scolded Michael strictly.

"Sorry sir, I'm just tired," apologised Leah, realising that maybe this school wasn't as much as a dos as she thought it would be. She removed her glasses, pocketing them, and looked up.

Michael looked back at her, firmly, as he scanned his new student for other contraband. She looked familiar, but with her dark brown hair covering the majority of her face it was rather hard to see her full appearance.

"Ok well then let's get you sorted out shall we?" suggested Michael, not really needing an answer.

"Of course," Leah replied.

"You're in Mr Clarkson's form, although you've missed registration today, your also in his English which you have period 5 and 6 today, so yeah if you have any issues, then its best to go to him first, I'm sure you'll like him," replied Michael, to which he seemed to say the last bit, rather begrudgingly.

So it left Leah wondering whether people did rather like this Mr Clarkson, or whether that was just something Mr Byrne said about all the form tutors, to try and make the new kids feel welcome.

"Ok," replied Leah, wanting to get this over and done with.

"Well then, here's your timetable, Mrs Budgen is your housemistress, as you're staying in the school house," replied Michael handing Leah her timetable, as the school bell rung, signalling what Leah presumed was lesson changeover.

"Well it's good to see that you received the school uniform, and if you would kindly keep your hair from covering your face, then I'm sure you will fit right in here at Waterloo Road, now if you'll follow me, I'll take you to maths, which you have with Mr Chalk," replied Michael standing up.

"Thank you," replied Leah standing up too.

The two headed out of the office, Michael dropping a stack of folders upon his secretary's desk. Leah followed him down several corridors before they stopped at a larger room and walked in.

"Ah Mr Byrne, what can we do for you?" asked Chalky seemingly rather nervous.

"This is Leah Carter, she's just joined," introduced Mr Byrne.

"Welcome to maths then Leah," replied Chalky smiling rather creepily in Leah's opinion.

"Thank you," replied Leah glancing around the large class.

"Have a good day, and you know where to go if you've got any problems," replied Mr Byrne smiling at her before taking his leave. Leah waited patiently for Mr Chalk to assign her to a seat.

"Ok Leah, you can sit next to Imogen, wave Imogen," replied Mr Chalk resuming his seat.

A black haired pale girl waved at Leah in response. She sighed quietly, before walking towards her. Leah took her seat just as the curly black haired boy to her right passed her a book.

"Hi I'm Imogen Stewart," the girl introduced herself.

"Leah Carter," replied Leah.

"I'm Josh Clarkson," replied Josh passing her a sheet of tracing paper that Chalky was handing out.

"Nice to meet you both," replied Leah just as the boy began to open his mouth again.

"And before you draw to the conclusion yourself, yes, Mr Clarkson is my dad," laughed the boy smiling warmly at her.

"I have him as a form tutor," replied Leah.

"Yes, unfortunately nearly everyone in this class does, excluding me," the boy sighed not really seeming too bothered about it.

"Is that a good thing?" asked Leah confused.

"I'm not really the guy to ask on that," replied Josh continuing to write the date at the top of his page.

"Mr Clarkson's a good English teacher, and an even cooler form tutor, just don't get on the wrong side of him," responded a brown haired boy in front of them turning around to answer her.

"Ok," replied Leah sending the boy a questioning glance.

"Oh sorry, excuse me, I'm Kevin Skelton," introduced Kevin smiling widely at her.

"Nice to meet you Kevin," replied Leah sending him a small smile back.

Leah having left her timetable in full view, Kevin took the opportunity to check her classes.

"Ah, you're in nearly all of my classes, Triple Science, Maths, English, Computing, Business…" Kevin rhymed of the subjects they now shared together.

"Oh you're in my geography," commented Imogen.

"Yeah, you're in all mine too, except for registration," added Josh.

"That's cool," Leah replied to all of them, smiling more now, maybe there was a chance that she could fit in; make new friends, and a fresh start.

Period 3 and 4 flew by for Leah, first Mr Jackson for geography and then Mr White for business. Leah found herself sat with her new friends on a table in the corner of the canteen.

"So Leah what have you next?" asked Connor looking up from his Sausage, mash and Yorkshire pudding.

"English," replied Leah looking at him.

"Hmm, Clarkson will probably be setting us homework," replied Imogen.

"Yeah, at least he doesn't set it often," inputted Connor.

"He sets it often enough," grumbled Josh.

"Oh give over mate, you're lucky you got a dad who cares, so stop acting so… Selfish," replied Scout suddenly changing the entire of the group's atmosphere to a negative one.

"Whatever, I guess, I'm going," replied Josh standing up, after having already finished his lunch ages ago before walking up. They all watched as he walked out.

"I'll go check he's ok," stated Finn standing from where he had been sat at the end of the table and rushing after his best friend.

"Right well we've got English next come on," continued Imogen.

The group stood and headed out, the boys disappearing into the bathroom on the way passed, which lead Imogen to decide she was going to go as well.

Leah decided she would go with Scout, and only after turning several corners with the girl, did she realise Scout wasn't even in her class.

"You sure you know the way back?" asked Scout her eyebrows raised.

"Yeah I got it, see yah later," replied Leah as she began to walk back; she had gone back a few corners when she collided into a teacher.

"Oh, I'm sorry sir," apologised Leah quickly, trying not to make any bad impressions today.

"That's fine, your Leah Carter right?" asked the man looking at the girl, her hair hung across her face. He didn't seem to cross; he was smiling warmly at her.

"Yeah, that's me," replied Leah wondering how on earth this man knew her name.

"Aren't you supposed to be in English?" asked the man looking sceptically at her.

Leah blanked; this man seemingly now knew her timetable, before nodding back at him.

"I got lost," replied Leah honestly.

"Well then, this way," replied the man as he walked down the corridor.

"Thanks," replied Leah.

"I'm Mr Clarkson by the way, deputy head and your English teacher," replied Tom smiling.

'Aha that's how he knows me,' Leah thought to herself.

"Nice to meet you sir," replied Leah.

"You know, you'll make a much better impression if you move your hair out of your face," replied Tom earnestly.

Leah did so, and continued to stare at him.

Tom did a double take, almost tripping in the corridor over his own feet.

"You ok sir?" asked Leah wondering what had spooked him.

"Yes sorry, you just look familiar that's all," replied Tom honestly.

A flash of panic crossed her face, luckily he didn't seem to notice, or he just didn't comment.

They reached the noisy class, Leah having moved her hair back across her face, followed him in.

She waited patiently as he addressed the class; with his one word of "Silence" seemed to do the trick. Leah noticed the fact that everyone seemed to respect him, rather than fear him.

"Ok everyone who doesn't already know, this is Leah Carter, and she'll be joining this class," introduced Tom, handing Leah a blue backed book.

Tom looked around the class for an empty seat; there wasn't one until he looked back again, his eyes reaching his son, and the empty seat by him.

"Where would you like to sit?" asked Tom instead of allocating her a place.

"I don't mind sir," replied Leah honestly not really caring.

"Well you can sit next to Josh over there," replied Tom as he retook his seat.

Leah smiled before walking over to Josh and saying "Hi,"

Tom begun the register, and only after completing it did he Lauren hand out the textbooks, Leah sighed quietly at the title of the book they were studying, 'A Christmas Carol' it couldn't get much worse, she was an expert on the book though, what else could you expect when she'd already studied it three times before.

Josh hated English; Leah had soon worked out the fact. Although she was unsure as to whether it was the subject in general or the fact that he had his dad as a teacher, when Mr Clarkson handed out the essay question which was me with a groan from nearly all of the class.

Josh was sat there staring blankly at his open copy of 'A Christmas Carol' when Mr Clarkson walked over.

"Have you read this book Leah?" he asked her?

"Yes sir," replied Leah politely.

"Well then, I don't really know where your up to, so I'll try and work off this essay, so just do your best," Replied Tom before returning to his desk at the front of the class.

"Ok, so Josh, how do you want to structure it?" questioned Leah, trying to grab his attention.

Finally Josh averted his gaze from where he was staring at the question "Compare and contrast Fred and Scrooge,"

"Erm well we could start with an introduction, and then do what makes them similar and so on," replied Josh shrugging.

"Ok I guess," replied Leah intending to do it her own way in the end.

 **Authors Note:** **Hey! TheUltimateWRFan here! This is my new WR Fanfic on a new account, I hope you have enjoyed, I'm aiming to update every Friday, preferably even more often than that, maybe twice a week if I can do. Thanks for reading, please review any comments or suggestions, I'll try and take all ideas on board. Thank You ~TheUltimateWRFan~**


End file.
